This invention relates to the controlling of gagging or retching reflexes in patients susceptible to such reactions in response to oral procedures.
In the course of examination or while being subjected to dental or oral procedures, a considerable number of individuals are susceptible to gagging or retching as a reflex action. Some individuals are so sensitive, that even utilizing a tongue depressor, or at home in response to flossing or brushing of one's teeth, they may also experience such gagging problems. While the degree of gagging may vary, the sensitivity to such oral procedures and the gagging or retching reflex is one that causes considerable discomfort and can often interfere with the efficient and effective performance of the procedure required.
The spasmodic movement of the patient in response to the oral procedure places the safety of the patient in jeopardy. It has therefore been considered to be highly desirable, and in some cases even imparative, to avoid the gagging reflex in such susceptible individuals in order to render dental or medical treatment more safe and efficient.
The cause of such gagging or retching varies with each patient, but can be classified under systemmic disorders, psychological factors, physiological factors, and iatrogenic factors. Systemmic disorders pertain to the patient's general health. Chronic gastrointestinal problems, blocked nasal passages, sinusitis, alcoholism, and various medications can often have a profound effect on a patient's gagging reflex. Iatrogenic factors pertain to the poor execution of intra-oral procedures by the dentist where various techniques and instruments may excite the gagging reflex. The underlying causes of gagging are usually attributed to psychologic and physiologic factors. Often these factors are hard to distinguish. Psychologic factors may consist of pre-conditioned reflexes from childhood or fear of the dental operation. Physiologic factors may be divided into extra-oral or intra-oral stimuli. Extra-oral stimuli include the sight of a mouth mirror, the taste of teeth cleaning compound, or hearing the dentist drill, any of which may initiate the gag reflex. The touching of sensitive areas of the mouth, tongue, and throat constitute intra-oral stimuli.
Various methods have been tried to manage overactive gagging reflexes. These include drug therapy such as barbiturates, atropine series drug, antihistamines, and topical anesthetics. Distracting agents have been tried such as snapping fingers and lifting of one's leg. Hypnosis and psychological conditioning have been attempted. Denture modifications have also been tried. However, none of these have attempted to control the basic problem of the gagging or retching and have all tried to combat the problem using indirect methods.
Accordingly, there is a great need for a simple and efficient method of controlling gagging in a patient susceptible to such reflexes in response to any oral procedure which may cause such stimulation.